Food For Thought
by CalmintheChaos
Summary: Hatter discovers Alice's world through food, and in turn, Alice learns more about Hatter.
1. Breakfast and Questions

Description: Hatter discovers Alice's world through food, and in turn, Alice learns more about Hatter.

A/N: Each chapter can be stand alone, but I have tried to make them flow together.

Disclaimer: I do not own SyFy's 'Alice', just the DVD…

**Breakfast**

Alice buried her head in the pillow after the offending light dare try and wake her. The pillow smelled like Hatter. Alice smiled against the fabric as her body shivered in remembrance. Last night had been a long time coming; both of them wanted to be sure that their emotions for each other were real and not the cause of three days of high emotions and stress.

The wait had been worth it.

_The first night of many_, Hatter had whispered huskily. Her Hatter. She reached for him but found nothing. She frowned as she rolled over to look for him. Then a delectable smell caught her attention. Was Hatter cooking for her?

In the weeks prior Alice and Hatter had done nothing but eat out while on the way to job interviews, apartment hunting, and her dojo classes; with the occasional dinner at her and her mother's home. Hatter had a passion for discovering new food in this new world he was in. His childlike exuberance caused Alice to see what she thought of as ordinary in a new light and appreciate things she had taken for granted.

Alice padded to the kitchen and watched Hatter, clad in only his silk paisley boxers, humming in front of the stove. He turned and greeted her, "Morning love". She gave him a kiss and reached for the glass of juice already out for her. "You continue to surprise me". Hatter quirked an eyebrow. "I didn't know you could cook". Hatter shrugged and turned his attention back to the stove. "I'm an open book for you Alice. All you have to do is ask."

Alice did want to ask. So many things. How did he get his sledgehammer fist? Why was he alone in Wonderland, did he not have family or friends? What sort of nightmare caused him to thrash in his sleep until she took him in her arms to calm him?

Did she really want to know what sort of man he had to be to survive?

Many other questions flashed in her mind.

But all of them seemed to deep and dark for breakfast time. So instead Alice motioned to the steaming kettle, "Tea's done". Hatter motioned her to sit at the table. "I was hoping to surprise you with breakfast in bed".

Alice paused, then began to saunter back to the bedroom, her voice wafting back to her companion's ears, "The bed part, I could definitely help you with".

Hatter grinned, _breakfast could wait until lunch_.

A/N: I promise more of Hatter's past will come out in chapters to come, I just wanted something fluffy to start off with! Hoping for 5 chapters total. Reviews are shiny!


	2. Sushi and Diversity

Discription: Hatter discovers Alice's world through food, and Alice catches glimpses of Hatter and his past through his discoveries.

A/N: Chapters can stand alone, but I've tried to make them flow together.

Disclaimer: I do not own SyFy's 'Alice'. Just the DVD…

**Sushi**

"What is it again?" Hatter peered down at the plate the server had just brought. He brought his head down to eye level to observe it more closely. Alice handed him a pair of chopsticks. "It's sushi, Hatter. Japanese food."

"Japanese", Hatter repeated. "Where abouts are they again?" Alice demonstrated how to use the chopsticks they had been given and replied, "It's across the ocean, next to China. Try it, you'll like it".

He beamed at Alice when he managed to catch the piece of sushi between the two slender sticks and then quickly brought it to his mouth. The first bite was tentative, but as he began to chew he resisted the urge to spit it out and choked the piece down.

"Alice!" Hatter grimaced, "This fish is raw!"

She giggled, but then quickly gave him an apologetic look. It was so easy to forget sometimes that he was not from her world. He had adapted very well to most things like TV, computers, public transportation, and a money system. He also had the innate ability to fit in wherever he went. All of her friends liked him, her mother adored him, and his coworkers enjoyed their time with him as well.

"Have they never heard of stoves? That they have to eat their fish raw?" Alice shook her head, "It's just a part of their culture. You liked the spicy curry the other day, try another piece with some wasabi and soy sauce." Alice gave him what she hoped was an encouraging look and continued to eat her plate, demonstrating more with the chopsticks and the different combination of sauces.

_A part of their culture._

Hatter was fascinated that there were many Oysters, yes, but not all the Oysters were the same. There were millions of them, all of different faiths and nationalities spread over an entire planet speaking different languages. He soaked up all the information Alice could give him through books and the internet (another facet of Oyster technology Hatter found amazing) and continued to learn everything he could about his new home.

It had started almost a week after their return from the Looking Glass. They had gone out to eat, but it was their first meal that wasn't at a diner, a sandwich shop, or at her mother's.

Alice found herself asking him why he couldn't stop looking at their waitress at the Chinese joint down their block. "Hatter? Is something wrong?" Hatter whispered to Alice, "She looks different." Alice looked back at him in confusion. "Her face is different. Her eyes and skin. I heard her talking to the kitchen in a funny language. What is she?"

Alice's head tilted slightly as she replied, "She's Chinese. This _is_ a Chinese restaurant. When I bring home the curry you like, I get it from an Indian place." Hatter's puzzled face made her pause. Didn't Wonderland have different types of people in it?

Hatter explained to her that Wonderland was composed of only Wonderlandians. Everyone pretty much looked the same, spoke the same, feared the queen the same.

Wonderland, it appeared, was uniformed in its' population. Perhaps that was why they yearned for new and exciting things.

Since Wonderland had consisted of white, British accented people, they came to the conclusion that Looking Glasses (Hatter assured her that there was more than one) probably were only in Britain, but a few had made their way to America. Hatter had loved the tale of how Americans had been British subjects who wanted independence from the monarchy and founded a whole new country. "If only Wonderland could have taken a page from Oyster history!" Hatter had jested.

The clicking of Hatter rubbing his chopsticks together brought Alice out of her reverie. She watched him take another piece, place it in his mouth and chew experimentally. "The texture is a bit funny, but I think I like it."

Alice smiled back at him. She couldn't wait to show him all the wonders that were in her world.

A

A/N: This one was a bit wordy. But please stick with me! The Fairgrounds, Hot dogs, and more are on their way! Please read and review with suggestions of foods Hatter would enjoy and what we might learn about him through that experience. I'm always looking for new ideas/prompts to help my muse!


	3. Hot Dogs and Parks

Description: Hatter discovers Alice's world through food, and in turn, Alice learns more about Hatter.

A/N: Each chapter can be stand alone, but I have tried to make them flow together.

Disclaimer: I do not own SyFy's 'Alice', just the DVD…

**Hot Dogs**

Hatter had been starving.

Of course.

They had been out shopping and had traveled further into the city than they had been before. Alice led Hatter to a hot dog stand. Hatter had begun to become accustomed to street vendors, however hot dogs were still something new.

"It's a what?" Hatter's eyebrows shot up to the brim of his hat.

"A hot dog. You'll like it, I promise."

Alice got one dressed and one with just mustard and ketchup. Hatter chose the plainer looking of the two.

"Do we have to eat dog? Surely there is a restaurant with better quality meat around."

Alice nearly choked on her bite with laughter. "No Hatter! It's not really made out of dog meat. It's beef. I promise!"

Hatter stood still eyeing the meal in front of him. "Then why call it a hot _dog_?"

Alice cocked her head, "You know, I don't know."

Hatter took a breath and took a bite and chewed experimentally. He took another bite, "This is good!" He smiled at Alice's giggle. He had begun to worry he was tiring her out with 'shopping'. Four stores and he still had yet to buy anything. He just couldn't find what he wanted in this endless sea of commercialism.

They began to walk some more while they ate and turned the corner to the next block.

Hatter had finished the rest of his hot dog and was throwing his trash in the corner bin when he pointed and exclaimed, "What is THAT?"

Alice looked and saw the park. She smiled at Hatter's awed face. Everything seemed to shiny and new in his eyes.

"I was beginning to think that there was no green in your city at all!" He grabbed her hand and quickly crossed the street.

Alice stopped to throw her napkin in the trashcan at the entrance of the park. Her boyfriend had practically run in and was already well within the green.

Hatter spread his arms out, breathing in the warm spring day. She caught up to him.

"I'm sorry, Hatter. I guess I didn't think to show you the park before. It gets crowded this time of year with tourists." Alice commented as her companion began to walk ahead of her, marveling at the scenery.

Alice held in a sigh. _So much for showing him my world! I didn't even think to give him a tour of the city! We've just been in our one neighborhood until today, and only because Hatter needed some new clothes for his new job._

"It's all right, luv. We've been a bit occupied…" Hatter gave her wry grin. He took off his light jacket and spread it out under the tree he had walked to. He sat and began to roll up his sleeves and take off his shoes. "Come and join me." He patted the space next to him, then stretched out, his naked feet deep in the grass.

Alice grinned back. She tucked her yellow summer dress under her and leaned into Hatter. He draped his arm around her and looked out into the park.

"This is lovely." Hatter sighed contently. Alice nodded and noted, "You don't really seem to be the pretty scenery type of guy."

Hatter picked a blade of grass as he let the sun warm his face. "My mum liked to garden. She was good at it too. Me and my family used to live in the country. She grew all the vegetables we ate and the most magnificent flowers that decorated the house. My dad, well he liked a bit of everything. We had cows, goats, horses. I learned how to ride when I was six. We always had fresh milk with our tea."

Alice smiled at the mention of tea. When Hatter paused in his story, she didn't ask for more. She had never heard him talk of his family. It was nice even to get that small glimpse. She reached her arm around his middle. He rested his head onto the tree trunk and sighed.

"My dad was called to war when the Queen first tried to take control of the city. Then when he didn't make it back, we couldn't afford to keep our farm. We moved into the city to find work. Even then, Mum still gardened. Especially when food became rationed, we had enough on the table with the veggies she grew."

Alice gave him a squeeze, "She sounds like a really good mom".

"Yeah. She was."

Alice didn't push to learn what had happened to his mother that had left him on the streets to fend for himself. As time passed her mind began to wonder. Looking back at their recent adventure there were clues to Hatter's country upbringing. The grass he lovingly cared for in his office, his boating abilities and his knowledge of the forest.

The next thing Alice knew she was being woken up by Hatter's snores. She craned her neck upwards and saw his hat tucked down to cover his eyes from the sun. They had fallen asleep, holding each other, in the middle of the park.

Alice looked around sheepishly. She had never really been one for public displays of affection. Her independent streak paired with the high maintenance (Jack sprung to mind) and mostly short-lived relationships she had never done anything so simple and yet somehow so romantic.

She nestled herself back onto his chest and smiled as she heard Hatter's stomach rumble.

He'd be awake soon enough.


	4. Easter and Entertainment

Description: Hatter discovers Alice's world through food, and in turn, Alice learns more about Hatter.

A/N: Each chapter can be stand alone, but I have tried to make them flow together.

Disclaimer: I do not own SyFy's 'Alice', just the DVD…

**Easter**

Alice had stopped in front of the window to watch the spectacle outside her aunt's house. In the backyard Hatter was taking turns between chasing her younger cousins and giving them subtle hints on where eggs were hidden. He had quite a few eggs himself in his own basket.

Alice smiled. They had come to Aunt Lory and Uncle Pat's for Easter, per tradition. Her mother Carol had insisted that Hatter come and meet the rest of the family, especially since he had no family of his own to visit during the three day weekend.

Hatter had been a bit choked up at first at the warm offer, then became nervous the whole drive up at the prospect of meeting the rest of his girlfriend's family. Alice had given his hand a tight squeeze, "You won my mom over, everyone else will adore you too". Sure enough, by the time everyone had begun Easter festivities, Hatter had become 'one of the family'.

"I just love your boyfriend's style. Very "Brother's Bloom". He's quite unique. And great with the kids!" Aunt Lory commented as she continued to set up plates and napkins around the table.

Alice licked her lips, a subconscious reaction to observing Hatter. He was wearing a deep violet paisley vest, you could almost swear it was black; his shirt sleeves rolled up showing off his muscular arms. A short top hat topped his wild hair. His broad smile showed off his dimples as he reached an egg placed a little too high up for one of the children. He looked up and saw Alice watching him. Hatter winked at her and gave a small wave. Alice returned it and turned to help her aunt finish setting up.

"He liked that movie, very much," Alice said as she placed silverware around the family table. Alice found it more amusing that Hatter enjoyed going to the movies for the snacks almost as much as he enjoyed the entertainment. Something about "popped corn" and "boxed sweeties" tickled her Hatter.

….…..….

After his first taste he craved to see more. She had taken him to all forms of entertainment she could think of. Movies, theatres, concerts (both classical and contemporary), even a magick show. He was so enthralled that Alice noticed that during the shows was probably the only time she ever saw him sit still for a long period of time.

"What's your fascination with it all?" Alice asked after a show. Hatter was munching still on his bag of popcorn on the walk home.

"I dunno really, " Hatter crunched, "But I kinda think that Wonderland and its people wouldn't have been so eager to try and then get hooked on the Queen's tea if there had been more to entertain the masses other than traveling sideshows occasionally rolling into town."

They walked a bit more in relative silence as Hatter finished his popcorn and threw the bag into a trash bin. "They also kinda remind me of my boyhood…Me and one of my mates…we were gonna travel and see the land and do our own sideshow." Hatter skipped a step in front of Alice, under a street lamp. He held out his arms and then in a grand gesture did a series of hat tricks while announcing "Now showing the thrilling, the daring, the amazing Robinson and Duckworth!"

Alice laughed and clapped her hands before Hatter came back beside her and looped his arm with hers. "Robinson and Duckworth?" Alice quirked an eyebrow. Hatter fiddled with his hat. "Well, yeah. Marchy and I had to have stage names."

_Marchy? _The wheels in her head began to turn. Her eyes widened in realization as a small gasp escaped her lips. Hatter took in a deep breath, "Yeah. That was before we had to grow up too fast after our parents weren't around anymore…before we both had to make choices." Hatter's eyes darkened, "Needless to say our separate paths made us into two very different people."

"Hatter, I'm so sorry." Alice folded him into a long embrace.

…..….….

"Thank you for helping me set up Alice dear. We better head out back and make sure everyone is staying out of trouble". She followed her aunt outside and her heart swelled at the sight in front of her.

Eight children were seated in front of Hatter giggling and eating their candy goods while Hatter performed a series of hat tricks in front of them. With a flourish he rolled and flipped his hat high, did a backwards flip and as he straightened his hat landed perfectly on his head. Grown ups and kids alike clapped and cheered.

Uncle Pat called out from where he was grilling, "Lunch is ready! Everyone get inside and wash your hands!"

Hatter and Alice began to pick up leftover eggs, candy wrappers and abandoned baskets. He pulled her into an impulsive hug and gave her soft kiss. They began to walk back to the house, a spring breeze bringing the delightful smell of a well-cooked meal to Hatter's nose.

"I'm starved!" Hatter exclaimed dramatically. Alice poked him. "I would have thought you would have gorged yourself on chocolate already" she teased.

"To be truthful, I gave the chocolate I found to the kids. Although by the smell of it, I'll likely combust after the eating the feast you're family has cooked up."

Alice let out a laugh and skipped in front of Hatter. "Too bad, the ice cream truck usually comes around the neighborhood around three."

Hatter quickened his step down the hill towards his Alice, one hand holding onto his hat and the other full of Easter baskets. "Wait…your family gets their ice cream _delivered_?"


	5. Fairgrounds and Nightmares

Description: Hatter discovers Alice's world through food, and in turn, Alice learns more about Hatter.

Disclaimer: I do not own SyFy's 'Alice', just the DVD…

*****Sorry it took so long to post! I already have the next chapter written so the next update won't take as long! This one is a little on the heavy side…didn't mean for it to happen like that, but that's how it came out to be…

*****For **Mew Tohru Kun**- who wanted to know about Hatter's nightmares.

**Fair Grounds and Nightmares**

Hatter had been a bit wary at first when Alice ushered him into the State Fair. As always, Hatter was tense and protective in new situations with unknown variables and a large crowd. Although the fair folk were reminiscent of some Wonderlandians of his past, he reminded himself sternly that this was Alice's world. If she was content to be here and show him 'a good time' he would make every effort to relax.

Food and games were a perfect combination Alice had told him. _Profit too_, thought Hatter, never really growing out of the mindset of the life he had led for so long.

Hatter had liked the Ferris wheel. He especially had liked holding Alice as they made their way around, looking over the fair grounds brightly lit in the night.

He had been fascinated with cotton candy. It was spun sugar his Alice had said. But how did they spin it so _thin_?

Hatter had enjoyed 'The Tunnel of Love". He especially liked kissing Alice in the small moonlit boat until some rowdy teens in the boat behind them made Alice a bit self conscience.

However, after a minute in the 'Fun House' Hatter was no longer having any fun.

He took a breath and forced it out. Distorted mirrors surrounded him and strobe lights flickered. An eerie laugh echoed through the speaker system. Screens were overhead projecting hypnotizing swirls in eye crossing patterns. Hatter continued to stumble through the maze. He heard the laugh again and a pain seized his chest. He heard a girl scream.

Maybe it was one of those teenage girls. Maybe she had screamed after her friend had goosed her.

Maybe.

Hatter found it hard to breathe as the pain in his chest gripped him again. Panic rose within him.

Why had the girl screamed?

The girl.

Alice.

Where was Alice?

Hatter continued trying to find his way through the maze. He had become dizzy. He lurched forward only to find that he had run into a dead end. The laugh echoed again.

Images flashed in Hatter's mind. Memories, perhaps. Or were they?

Was he still in Wonderland being tortured? Was this their sick pleasure? Have him find refuge in a better world in the arms of a woman he loved? Then have it all torn away?

He couldn't breathe. Out of frustration he punched the distorted mirror in front of him. His images cracked and fell away. The pain and panic in his chest was too much to bear. He sank to the ground. If this was indeed still torture, the bastards could at least hurry on with it.

"Hatter?"

He lifted his head up.

"Hatter!"

Alice knelt before him, cupping his face in her hands. "Are you hurt?"

Hatter managed to shake his head no and croaked, "Can't. Breathe."

Alice pulled him up and helped him walk forward and through the remainder of the maze. At the sight of his very real Alice and breathing in the night's fresh air brought about his senses.

"Oh my god! Your hand, it's bleeding!" Alice rushed to the nearest stall for water to rinse the cuts and ice to place on top.

Hatter had been concentrating on getting his head on straight he had almost missed what Alice had been asking.

"Hatter what happened?" She wiped his sweaty brow with a napkin.

"Flashbacks. I dunno. A part of me thought I was still back there. With Dee and Dum. Nightmares."

"Is that what your night terrors are about? Their torture when you were there with me?"

"Sometimes that's a part of it. That wasn't the first time I spent time with the twisted doctors. The Queen had them persuade me a few times before I decided to play both sides of the court." Hatter grimaced.

"And the other half?"

_Can't get anything past my Alice._

"Um…you being taken from me. Or leaving me. Losing you in some way or another. " Hatter lowered his eyes sheepishly. That had been a dark secret he had never intended to share. Alice kissed his battered hand. "Never, not if I can help it." Alice looked him over, "You're still white as a sheet. I think you need some food for the shock."

He managed a smile, "And a kiss to make it better?" Alice smiled back and kissed him lightly before turning away to find him something to boost his sugar.

A beer and a funnel cake later and Hatter insisted that he was alright. Alice wanted to leave but Hatter shook off his melancholy and told her he wanted to stay. They rode a few more rides and went through the 'Tunnel of Love' again. His nerves were a bit better and he began to relax again, and in turn, so did Alice. On their way through the game arena Hatter spied a game he could not resist playing.

Hatter took the mallet from a man wearing a top hat and a waist coat not much unlike his own and swung it down, causing the pin to rise up with such force, the bell on top fell off the stand.

As they turned away Hatter gave Alice his prize. She hugged the giant, overly stuffed white bunny to her chest. "Wasn't that cheating?" Hatter mocked a face of disbelief, "Me? Cheat? Never! I was only using the natural sledgehammer I was born with, luv," he gave her a dimpled grin, "and with an attitude like that, I won't go and win you anymore prizes…unless you make it up to me…perhaps with a pretzel, or maybe some more cotton candy?"

Alice laughed and continued to walk with Hatter's arm draped over her shoulders.

She had already gotten the best prize there was.

A/N: Before anyone can say or ask, I imagine that Hatter, like other Wonderlandians, were born with special abilities, probably due to the nature and magick of Wonderland. The next post will be published sooner than this one was! Please review!


	6. Pizza and Books

A/N: Each chapter can be stand alone, but I have tried to make them flow together.

Disclaimer: I do not own SyFy's 'Alice', just the DVD…

**Pizza and Books**

"No peeking," Hatter warned her. Alice patiently waited for Hatter to remove the blindfold from her eyes. She wondered if this had anything to do with the book he had been reading lately.

The book that continued to annoy Alice.

Hater normally shared with her what he was reading, reciting odd bits of facts and trivia that he was learning to get accustomed to her world.

This one he refused, politely and sometimes teasingly, to share with her.

Not that she really cared.

Really.

She didn't.

She didn't want to be that girlfriend who had to be involved with every part of her boyfriend's life. She enjoyed her independent lifestyle and was happy that Hatter had integrated himself in her life but also still gave her space. He was actually the best boyfriend she had ever had.

And she had to travel to a different universe to find him.

Alice felt a smile tug at her lips. Hatter had begun talking a bit faster, and she felt his finger tremble a bit where they touched her back. _Oh god. I hope he didn't have another energy drink. _When Hatter had tasted his first, he bounced off the walls of the apartment until an exasperated Alice told him to go walk off his sugar and caffeine high outside.

She became concerned when he had been out for _hours _andwent out to search for him. She found Hatter in an alley; the side of the adjoining building had been painted extravagantly. Multiple scenes depicted overflowing tea cups, marching knights in bright colored suits, rabid rabbits, flying flamingos with pearl necklaces, dodos selling oysters and a girl wearing a blue karate uniform in the middle of it all handing a man with a top hat a rose.

She spied Hatter smooth talking his way out of a ticket a policeman was trying to write him. Alice wasn't sure if she should step in or not, until she heard the officer laugh and wave Hatter on home. Was there any trouble that man could not get out of?

Alice's musings were interrupted when she heard Hatter begin to talk about how he had been reading about Oyster dating customs and stages of development in relationships. "I think we're to the point where…" Hatter removed the sash from Alice's eyes, "you can start leaving some of your things here".

Alice looked in front of her. Hatter had cleaned out two drawers from his dresser (a huge feat since the man owned more clothes than she did). 'Miss-never-commit' was being presented with the thing she feared the most-a new level of commitment that used to terrify her.

She turned and hugged Hatter tight. Alice's voice was muffled against his chest, and he had to strain to hear her say, "I'm sorry Hatter."

His heart dropped. Did his misread where their relationship was headed? Was he too stupid to even understand his "Dating for Dummies" book?

Alice continued, "I might need more than two drawers."

Hatter pulled back a bit, not breaking their embrace, but wanting to hear her clearly. "I mean, it's impractical for me to stay for dinner, go home, and come back for you to cook me breakfast. It might be simpler if I just lived here...full time…if you want me."

Hatter's heart soared. He crushed her into him and kissed her until they both were breathless.

Alice smiled, "I take that as a yes, and that you'll help me move in this weekend, " her smile widened, "After, we could do pizza."

Hatter smiled down back at his future, "And a lot of other things".

….….….….….….

A/N: So this is it guys! I'm so glad to see so many people enjoyed my words! I might add on later if my muse screams in my ear but I have another fic sad for attention. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!


End file.
